kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
John Brown
|image = |kanji = ジョン・ブラウン |rōmaji = Jon Buraun |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = The British Royal Family |previous affiliation = |occupation = Queen Victoria's Aide and Private Secretarial Officer |previous occupation = |base of operations = Buckingham Palace London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 5, Chapter 21 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} John Brown (ジョン・ブラウン, Jon Buraun) is Queen Victoria's aide and a member of her Private Secretarial Officers; he often explains things on her behalf and works to cheer her up. Appearance John has short, shaggy hair with two noticeable cowlicks that curl upwards and to the right. He wears large sunglasses, no matter the time of day, that completely veil his eyes. He dresses in a long, double-breasted, button-down trench with a medallion attached over the left breast, lace-up knee-high boots, black gloves, and a white belt cinched at the waist; attached to the belt, on his left hip, is his whip. Personality John is a very straight-faced and impassive individual. At times he dons a Prince Albert puppet, whose personality he assumes when Queen Victoria is feeling particularly sad about her late husband; however, while he impersonates him, his tone is wooden and monotonous, which reflects his distinctive character. He is extremely loyal to the Queen and is especially keen in extolling her virtues—but he does not override her speech or undermine her authority in any way. He occasionally suffers physical abuse at her hands, such as when the horse she was riding on stepped on his head, but he takes this all in silently and never complains.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 44-45 Furthermore, one of his bizarre quirks is his devotion to his "beloved" horse, which is strong to the point that he had refused to ride it while traveling from England to Germany, and walked alongside it instead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, pages 2-3 Plot Curry Contest Arc doll to cheer up Queen Victoria.]] At the curry contest, when the host was about to present the trophy to both the Harold West Company and the Funtom Company, John uses his whip to confiscate the trophy. Queen Victoria follows up on a horse, trampling him in the process. From beneath the horse, John introduces the Queen, explaining who she is and why she is so well-loved, until she decides she would like to speak. Soon after, when Queen Victoria begins to cry for Prince Albert, he whips out a hand puppet of him, and pretends to be him to console her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 39-45 Eventually, Queen Victoria grieves for Prince Albert again, and John comforts her with the hand puppet. Subsequently, she realizes that she has spent too much time at the event, and he assists her in climbing onto her horse and watches as she departs. Ciel Phantomhive then points out that he should be leaving with her, and he chases after her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 16-17 Later, Ciel discovers that John has slipped an envelope from the Queen into his pocket, which has tickets and a note to lead Ciel on a mission to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 30-31 Noah's Ark Circus Arc thumb|right|190px|John and other servants watch the Kelvin manor. He is seen among Queen Victoria's other servants, watching Baron Kelvin's manor burn. Charles Phipps comments that they are there to document the goings-on and report back to Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Ship Voyage Arc John Brown and Charles Phipps have disguised themselves as the Scotland Yard members that were supposed to bring Karl Woodley to jail. Charles Grey eventually kills Karl along the way.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 2-3 Public School Arc .]] John appears briefly during the night of June 4th, riding a horse ahead of the carriage of Queen Victoria. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 8 Later, John is in the company of Queen Victoria while she is drinking tea; he is present while Ciel reports to the Queen about what happened in Weston College. When Victoria asks John on what he would do if the Bizarre Dolls attacked them, John states that he would protect Victoria in the place of Prince Albert.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 42-43 Green Witch Arc After Charles Grey and Charles Phipps deliver their analysis of the strange plant from the Witch Forest, Queen Victoria reads their report and briefly panics. John takes out his Prince Albert puppet to soothe the Queen, who then proceeds to write a letter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 7-8 Sometime later, John arrives at Wolfsschlucht—on foot, as he does not wish to exploit his horse''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 94, pages 2-3—and interrupts Sebastian and Snake's conversation to deliver the Queen's message.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 32-33 When John learns that Ciel is ill, he is troubled, as the Queen has explicitly ordered for the letter to be read immediately. He, then, decides to have Sebastian to read the letter's contents, as it involves an urgent matter. He, subsequently, announces his leave; Sebastian warns him to beware of werewolves, and John says to tell Ciel to take care, before departing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, pages 3-5 Quotes * (About Queen Victoria) "This queen is the one who crafted the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history. Not only was she the political power behind the idea of expanding the territories of Great Britain, allowing it to become the 'empire where the sun never sets,' she also made her mark in the fields of fashion at balls and other fashionable events; she was the one leading the trends and had immense popularity amongst the people. To this day, she is still deeply in love with the deceased Prince Albert. This is off topic, but it is said that a popular show, 'The Violent Earl,' was based on her highness."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 43-44 * (To Queen Victoria) "In place of Master Albert, I will protect you." ''"Kuroshitsuji" manga, Chapter 84, pages 42-43'' Trivia * In the anime, John's role is replaced by Ash Landers. * John Brown is based on the real servant to Queen Victoria, who was a favorite of hers.Wikipedia:John Brown (servant) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Queen's Servants Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Servants